1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an operating method for a control device for a medical imaging system of the type wherein the control device controls the medical imaging system corresponding to a measurement (data acquisition) sequence to acquire data from an examination subject, and wherein the control device determines an image of the examination subject using the acquired data and outputs the determined image to an operator of the imaging medical technology system via a viewing device.
The present invention also concerns a computer-readable medium encoded with programming instructions to implement a method of the type described above.
Furthermore, the present invention concerns a control device on which such a computer-readable medium is stored such that it can be executed by the control device. Finally, the present invention concerns a medical imaging system that embodies such a control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and systems of the above general type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,228.
In medical imaging, simple operating functionalities are increasingly gaining in importance. One example of such an operating functionality is the selection of a desired measurement sequence for a specific medical question.
Measurement sequences—thus the sequence of the individual control commands of a measurement procedure—are for the most part developed by application specialists (also by users in individual cases). Using the measurement sequences themselves, the normal user cannot easily recognize which functionalities and possibilities a particular measurement sequence offers. The medical technology system therefore must provide not only the measurement sequences as such to the normal user. Rather, expanded information must also be provided to the normal user using which said normal user can recognize the reason, purpose, effect and possibilities of the respective measurement sequence.
In principle the expanded information can be provided to the user in arbitrary form, for example as text or as an image. Both types of information can hereby in principle be provided both in printed and in electronic form.